Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Modgamers/Archiv5
Army troopers Hi Modgamers, ich wollte dich mal fragen, ob du weißt, wie die deutsche Bezeichnung für "Army troopers" lautet? Das Wort stand in Wanted by Cracken bei der Seite über Serdif Tount, jedoch hab ich in der WP keinen Eintrag zu den Army Troopers gefunden und weiß daher nicht, wie ich das richtig zu nennen habe. Gruß, [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 22:07, 20. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :AFAIk haben wir im Artikel Imperiale Armee Armeetruppler verwendet. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 22:47, 20. Sep. 2008 (CEST) ::Die übrigens sogar einen Artikel haben. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 12:42, 21. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :::Ok, danke für die schnelle Antwort. Gruß, [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 18:22, 21. Sep. 2008 (CEST) Scimitar-Jagdbomber Hallo! Ich wollte kurz nachfragen, warum du meinen Hinweis, daß ein Scimitar Jagdbomber im Crimson Empire Comic eine gewisse Rolle spielt, herausgenommen hast! Schließlich ist das eine nachlesbare Tatsache! --Exodianecross 19:29, 2. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :Ich vermute mal, weil das nicht in-universe Stil geschrieben ist. Artikel (ausser über Dinge, die in der Realität existieren, wie Bücher oder Spiele) werden immer so geschrieben, als würde der Author selbst im SW-Universum sein. Dementsprechend kann man keine Info über den Comic in einen Artikel schreiben. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 22:34, 2. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Order 66 Kekse Was sind Order 66 Kekse???Darth Zero 20:01, 17. Nov. 2008 (CET) :ließ es doch nach --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 20:04, 17. Nov. 2008 (CET) Scout Hast du eben unangemeldet eine Spoilerwarung bei Scout gesetzt?--DarthKriwda 18:17, 28. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Bild:O.o.gif ??? Ähm.... nein. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 18:18, 28. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::Ah gut. Ich hab da nämlich was gelöscht, und wollte nur wissen ob das von dir war. Wieso denken die Leute dass sie überlebt nur weil ihr Name erwähnt wird? --DarthKriwda 18:20, 28. Nov. 2008 (CET) Lambda-Fähren Hallo Modgamers, Ich verstehe nicht, weshalb du sämtliche Lambda-Fähren dem Galaktischen Imperium zuteilst? Die haben rein gar nichts mit denen zu tun gehabt oder gibt es irgenteine Verbindung von der ich nichts weiß? Greetz, --Darth Vader 11:50, 29. Nov. 2008 (CET) Spezial:Letzte Änderungen --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 11:52, 29. Nov. 2008 (CET) Vorlagen Einfach mal DANKE sagen!!! =) Hab mir mal ein paar schöne ausgesucht!--DarthKriwda 18:25, 7. Dez. 2008 (CET) Happy Birthday Alles Gute zum Geburtstag! =) Viel Erfolg im neuen Lebensjahr und viel Spaß bei den Artikeln. Bel Iblis 00:00, 23. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Jetzt bin ich doch tatsächlich 5 Minuten zu spät. Aber egal, schliesslich will ich dir auch nur alles Gute hier liegen lassen. Pandora Diskussion 00:06, 23. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Haja, dann auch noch mal hier: Herzlichen Glückwunsch und alles Gute für das neue Lebensjahr! 00:08, 23. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::Jo, danke Leutz. Bin nu 22 Lenzen alt (um Fragen vorzubeugen) und naja... danke. Auf die nächsten 22 Bild:;-).gif --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 00:16, 23. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::::Da hätte ich heut nacht ja besser nochmal reingeschaut... Trotzdem, auch von mir herzliche Glückwünsche und alles Gute zum Geburtstag. Bild:--).gif Liebe Grüße, Kyle 11:25, 23. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::::Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag auch von mir. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 17:16, 23. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::::::Alles Gute zum Geburtstag Moddi. Jaina 18:20, 23. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::::::Herzliche Glückwünsche zum Geburtstag, Modgamers! Und wenn ich schon dabei bin, wünsche ich dir auf diesem Wege auch noch frohe Weihnachten. Bild:--).gif Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 19:00, 23. Dez. 2008 (CET) Auch euch vier nochmal ein Dankeschön :) --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 01:39, 24. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Ärgerlich, dass ich es jetzt erst gesehen habe, sodass ich dir nun nachträglich gratulieren muss. Trotzdem...alles Gute im neuen Lebensjahr - Halt die Ohren steif. Und weil das Wünschen so schön ist, natürlich auch frohe Weihnachten und schöne Festtage. --Darth Vader 01:51, 24. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Der Moddi :D alles gute :) und frohe weihnachten und einen duten rutsch ins neue jahr und wenn ich mich recht entisse noch herzlichen glückwunsch zum dritten jahr in jedipedia :) Jango 11:47, 24. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::Alles gute moddi :) hau rein! Boba (FAQ) 13:35, 24. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::Hab das wohl auch zu spät gesehen. (Nachträglich) natürlich auch von mir alles Gute, Modgamers! -- [[Benutzer:Sol|Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 15:49, 24. Dez. 2008 (CET) B'Thazoshe-Brücke Wieso hast du in meinen Artikel zu dem Thema B'Thazoshe-Brücke, den Abschnitt "Hinter den Kulissen" gelöscht? Es steht doch in der Quelle das Anakin sie passierte! Grüße Mace Stevu 15:47, 29. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Weil das nichts ist was '''Hinter den Kulissen spielt, sondern Teil des Filmes ist, also etwas was in den eigentlichen Artikel gehört. Schlimm genug, dass man sowas erklären muss. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 15:55, 29. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Sorry hab ich nicht gewusst tut mir leid für die Belästigung. PS:Kann ich dich in meine Freundesliste aufnehmen? Grüße Mace Stevu 16:01, 29. Dez. 2008 (CET) Ein Bild von dir Kann ich das Bild "Black_Staffel.jpg" für eine Seite benutzen--217.230.196.110 12:24, 31. Dez. 2008 (CET) Srry, war noch nich angemeldet, das drüber is auch von mir--Meister Tekk 12:26, 31. Dez. 2008 (CET) Wikipedia:Urheberrecht --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 12:25, 31. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Heißt das,ich darfs benutzen??--Meister Tekk 12:27, 31. Dez. 2008 (CET) Bild:Doh.gif --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 12:28, 31. Dez. 2008 (CET) Wenn du das Bild innerhalb der Jedipedia für eienn Artikel brauchst, dann ja. Solltest du damit deine Benutzerseite verschönern wollen... mir doch egal. Wenn du aber eine private Homepage o.ä. damit ausstaten willst würde ich vorsichtig sein. Es empfielt sich hierbei den Link zu LESEN und zu VERSTEHEN, welchen ich hier gerade gepostet hab. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 12:42, 31. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Ey Moddi das hättest du ihm aber auch gleich sagen können, hör mal auf den King zu spielen. Nicht nett dein Benehmen. --Der Heilige Klingone 12:44, 31. Dez. 2008 (CET) Unwissenheit schützt vor Strafe nicht und wenn ich einen Link zur Wikipedia poste, wo es Um Urheberrecht geht, wo drinsteht was man darf und was nicht, und das was man NICHT darf das überwiegt was man darf, dann noch zu fragen ob man darf (weil man es anscheinend nicht gelesen, interessiert oder verstanden hat), dann finde ich auch nicht das man großartige Erklärungen abgeben muss, wenn man sie eigentlich schon gegeben wurden. Gegen Ignoranz kann ich nichts tun. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 12:53, 31. Dez. 2008 (CET) :PS:WEnn er gesagt hätte "ich habe den Wikipedia Link gelesen und die großen BOXEN die BEI JEDEM BILD eingefügt sind, habe sie aber nicht verstanden, kannst du mir es bitte erklären." wäre das eine ganz andere sache gewesen. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 12:54, 31. Dez. 2008 (CET) Bloglink Hehe... ich wusste auch nicht so recht wie ich es ändern soll, aber ich habe schon mal verzweifelt ihren Blog gesucht, und jetzt kann man ihn auch über Jedipedia finden. Also den RICHTIGEN... ;) --DarthKriwda 02:59, 2. Jan. 2009 (CET) Why Vielleicht weist du wer ständig mir einen streich spielt weil ich einen bearbeitungskonflikt habe und ich habe keinen'BOCK'!!!! alles neu zu schreiben.gruß--Commander Fox 18:53, 7. Jan. 2009 (CET) babel Ich kapiers nicht. Wirklich nicht. Kannst du mir helfen, die Babel von dir in eine Box auf der linken Seite unter meinen Statistiken einzubauen? Und warum ist die Schrift bei den beiden Babel von "Firefox" und "Gründlich" mit so winziger Schrift? Was habe ich falsch gemacht??? (nur zur Anmerkung: JA, ich habe versucht die Erklärung zu verstehen und NEIN, es hat nichts so funktioniert wie es sollte!) Du darfst gerne auf meiner Seite rumprokeln, wenn du sofort weißt was zu tun ist ;) TAUSEND DANK!!! --DarthKriwda 14:40, 8. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Das hat was damit zu tun, das "meine" Babel, mit der Infoboxbabelbox nicht wirklich kopatibel sind. Hierfür ist die Vorlage:Babelbox gedacht um diese Babel einzubauen. Und eigentlich ist dass dann erklärt wie das funktioniert, sollten da aber wirklich verständnissschwierigkeiten beim Erklärungstext entstehen, dann sag mir bitte genau wo. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 00:00, 9. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Verständnisschwierigkeiten nicht wirklich, aber Umsetzungsschwierigkeiten. Ich hab das jetzt mal so gelassen, wie es aussieht wenn ich es nach der Anleitung mache. Bestimmt mache ich einen Fehler, aber ich weiß nicht wo :S ... Ich würd gern auch neben den Sprachendingern das mit "Gründlich" und "Firefox" drin haben, aber hab mich ewig damit rumgeschlagen jetzt und man sieht sie nicht. [[Benutzer:DarthKriwda|''DarthKriwda]] ''[[Benutzer Diskussion:DarthKriwda|Meckerzettel]] 00:17, 9. Jan. 2009 (CET) Bild Wieso hast du das Bild rückgängig gemacht? Gruß JunoDiskussion 16:43, 14. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Diskussion:Abfangkreuzer#Bild ... --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 16:46, 14. Jan. 2009 (CET) Technische Probleme Ich bin grad eigentlich net da... bin noch leicht erkältet, mein Internet ist im *rsch und die Klausurphase steht kurz bevor, sprich ich bin wohl die nächsten Tage net so da. Nur mal so, falls ihr euch wundert. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 20:06, 5. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Nachtrag: Da ich seit dem 5. net mehr in der JP war, hab ich seit dem nix mitgekricht und hab auch keine Artikel gelöscht o.ä. (was ich btw sowieso net kann). --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 15:35, 13. Mär. 2009 (CET) Ich war zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht angemeldet,aber was ist so schlimm,wenn es jetzt einen neuen Kreuzer gibt,den es nur in einem Spiel gibt.Ist das egal oder wichtig,ihn zu löschen. Boss 15:27, 28. Feb. 2009 (CET) Hey Moddi ich wollte dich mal an die Schlacht von Coruscant (7 NSY) erinnern, weil du den Artikel seit Juni 2008 erstellen willst. Bring das doch bitte mal zu Ende. Jaina 21:17, 28. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Ich bin Hase und weiß von nyx... aber nu bin ich wieder da. Der nette Herr Telekom hat mir neues Internet gegeben. Und schneller als das alte is es auch noch. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 14:52, 26. Mär. 2009 (CET) Operation Schattenhand Hi Modgamers, kannst du bitte sagen, wo ich persönlich gefärbt habe oder wo ich kopiert habe...dieser Artiklek war verdammt schwer, weil er sich thematisch eng mit anderen schlachten überschneidt...und DAZUGEDICHTET habe ich gar nichts! Ausserdem wollte Andro korrekturlesen...man muss ih nicht gleich löschen! Liebe Grüße Darth Hate 13:36, 29. Mär. 2009 (CEST) :Schon die Einleitung war falsch, da Op. Schattenhand nicht vor der Rückkehr Palpatines war, sondern geuan in der Zeit. Das mag noch nicht so gravierend sein, doch dann der nächste Abschnitt war eine extrem verkürzte, und somit auch leicht fehlerhate darstellung der Dinge. Der Schluss dann war voll von falsch Infos, die dir bei genauer Recherche nicht unterlaufen währen (zB. wenn du die genannten Quellen auch wirklich hättest, wie es deine Benutzerseite vermuten ließe). So besaß Daala keine 200 Sternzerstörer sondern nur 4. Das was du damit meintest, ist das die Imperiale Flotte langsam auf diese Anzahl (dieser Schiffsklasse) zusammenschrumpfte. Dies war aber nicht 11 NSY mit einen schlag auf einmal so, sondern stammt diese Zahl aus einem Roman, der acht Jahre später spielt. Das Imperium war nach der Schlacht von Anx Minor auch nicht endgültig besiegt (sondern immernoch existent), und der Teil mit den Sith ist auch frei ausgedacht, oder zumindest so in der Form nicht wirklich mit Quellen zu belegen. Ich will deine Bemühungen nicht schälern wollen, jedoch gibt es hier in der JP ein paar grundlegende Regeln, wozu unter anderen auch gehört, dass man nicht aus anderen Artikeln abschreibt (was bei diesem Artikel allen Anschein nach geschehen ist). Ich empfehle dir hierfür nochmal die Lektüre von JP:WJNI und Jedipedia:Quellen. Gruß zurück --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 14:00, 29. Mär. 2009 (CEST) :PS: Auch wenn Andro den Artikel korrekturgelesen hätte, hätte das meiner Meinung nah nicht viel geholfen, da der Informations- und Richtigkeitsgehalt des Artikels in meinen Augen nicht sonderlich hoch war und ich nicht guten Gewissens den Lesern (für die wir die Arikel hier ja schreiben) überlassen wollte. Wir werden jetzt schon von Außenstehenden angemacht, weil die Quellität unserer Artikel (sowaohl Schreibstiel alsauch Inhalt) angeblich nicht sonderlich hoch sei. Das Stimmt natürlich nicht, jedoch gibt es unter unseren Arikel durchaus ein paar schwarze Schafe. Und dieser Artikel würde unseren Kritikern dann leider wieder vorschub leisten und damit währe niemanden geholfen. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 14:07, 29. Mär. 2009 (CEST) ::Sicher war er nich perfekt..und man hätte den ja auch überarbeiten können...allerdings war niemand bereit diesen artikel zu verfassen...obwohl er sehr gerne verlinkt wird und auch gelesen werden möchte...ich bin dir trotz dieser"Du solltest evtl. noch mal JP:WJNI lesen-Nummer" natürlich nict sauer...ist ja berechtigt...dieser Artile hatte lücken und du bist weitasu erfahrener als ich...aber ich habe wirklich nicht abgeschreine...okay ausser mit dem letzten satrz mit der Rakete des Galaxisgeschützes das während derkollison den planeten trifft...aber wenn es passt waren ja nur drei wörter..ausserdem wollte ich nur noch anmerken, dass ich natürlich mehr quellen besitze..die vergessen haben aufzulisten...ach ja und eins noch^^ ich habe die quelle mit den Sith nicht mehr..also da wo steht, dass sie nichts mehr mit imperium zu tun haben wollen..aber ich habe mir auf Wookiepedai mal OShadowhand angesen und das steht das gleich wie in meine quelle drinnen :::Naja trotzdem danke für deine Hilfe...merke ich mir für meine nächstemn Artikel^^ Herzlich GrüßeDarth Hate 14:13, 29. Mär. 2009 (CEST) ::::Wookiepedia halte ich im Zusammenhang mit Star Wars nicht für sehr vertrauenswürdig – die schreiben dort viel, wenn der Tag lang ist. Du solltest vielleicht in betracht ziehen, für diesen Artikel dir einfach den Comic Das dunkle Imperium I+II im Comicladen deines Vertrauens zuzulegen, dann hast du weniger Probleme mit der Quellenlage. (Wenn du bei dir kein Comicladen in der nähe ist, kannst du es mal in einem Zeitschriftenlanden auf einem der größeren Bahnhöfe versuchen, oder sie dir über Amazon bestellen.) --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 14:19, 29. Mär. 2009 (CEST) :::::Danke^^ ..es gibt ja noch andere Artikel, die man schreiben kann xD aber was mich im Moment voll stört, sind diese nervenden Vandalen die so zwei-satz-artikel ohen quelln schreiben..okay meiner wurde auchh gelöscht abe rdie^^ ::::::Naja einen schönen Sonntag wünsche ich dir noch Modgamers! Mit liebn Grüßen Darth Hate 14:22, 29. Mär. 2009 (CEST) :::::::Das sind ja keine Vandalen, die kennen nur einfach die Regeln nicht so wirklich. Pandora Diskussion 15:05, 29. Mär. 2009 (CEST) Edits Hey Modgamers! Ich habe jetzt über 50 Edits, also darf ich doch abstimmen! Schau dir meine Seite an! Möge die Macht mit dir sein!--Ghorm Fett 14:11, 13. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Zitat:"Wahlberechtigt ist jeder angemeldete Benutzer, der den Artikel zuvor gelesen und mindestens '''50 Edits' im Artikelnamensraum vorzuweisen hat."'' Diese 50 Edits hast du noch nicht. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 14:13, 13. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Bisher bearbeitete Seiten 56, Bisher erstellte Artikel 1, Bisher erstellte Seiten 5, Allererste bearbeitete Seite 20:00, 25. Jan. 2009, Zuletzt bearbeitete Seite, 12:11, 13. Apr. 2009. Du siehst ich habe 56 also darf ich doch abstimmen?! --Ghorm Fett 14:15, 13. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Min Djung, ich bin schon etwas länger hier und glaub mir wenn ich dir was sage. Natürlich kannst oder musst du nicht wissen, dass der Editzähler alle Edits zählt. Wie oben aber schon hervorgehoben, zählen nur alle Edits im Artikelnamensraum, sprich alle Bearbeitungen bei Artikeln (welche nach Möglichkeit auch nicht alle rückgängig gemacht wurden). Prinzipiell ist es mir ziemlich wurscht, ob du abstimmst oder nicht, jedoch hab ich nachgesehen... und 50 Edits hast du noch nicht ganz zusammen. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 14:23, 13. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Achso, so ist das...ok danke. Dann muss ich wirklich noch bissel was machen. Gruß --Ghorm Fett 14:32, 13. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Lach jetzt nicht darüber, aber was sind Edits und wozu braucht man die? Boss 19:20, 14. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Edit sind Bearbeitungen. So hast du zum Besispiel für die Frage die du auf Moddis Disku hinterlassen hast einen Edit bekommen. deine edits betragen momentan Boss. Edits sind ansich mehr oder minder Unwichtig es seie denn du möchtest an den Wahlen zu den Lesenswerten und Exzellenten Artikeln teilnehmen da benötigst du 50 stück allerdings im Artikelnamensraum (s.o.). Jango 19:41, 14. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Kompetenz Lass es bitte bleiben, modgamers, lass es bleiben! Ich formuliere das nur einmal als Bitte, gehe auch damit um.--Darth Hate 20:42, 20. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Das war eine einfache Frage, wenn auch etwas spitz Formuliert. Den ein Kommetar alá "Nicht Lesenswert" schreit geradezu nach der Hinterfragung einer Begründung jenseits der persönlichen Meinung (die bei dieser Wahl außen vor gehalten werden sollte). --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 20:53, 20. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Oho, Moddi ist (wenigstens ein bisschen) einsichtig...ich verzeihe dir und hoffe gleichzeitig auf deine Gnade für meine spitze Bemerkung.....Ich bin mir, durchaus im Klaren, dass man keine Persönliche Einschätzung, zum Beispiel die über den Verfasser mit in die Wahl einfliessen lassen soll....wenn du dir mal die wahl für die artikel von ben kenobi angucken würdest (mit ihm hatte ich einen kleinen disput, und habe trotzdem für exzellent gestimmt) dann ist dieses argument schon mal weg....aber das schreit förmlich nach mehr erklärung von mir nur für dich: ALso ich habe diesen artikel zweimal gelesen, 3 mal überflogen und mir jedes bildchen angeschaut und finde ihn einfach nicht lesenswert! Ich hätte sogar einfach nur Kontra sagebn können... ::Lieben Gruß von Darth Hate 20:58, 20. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::"Ihn nicht für lesenswert zu halten" ist persönliche Meinung. Lesenswert hat auch nichts mit "interessant" oder nicht zu tun, sondern ist eine auszeichnung für solide Arbeit. Hast du einen Vergleichsblick auf den Wookiepediaartikel geworfen? Kennst du noch andere Quellen, die nicht verarbeitet wurden? Andere inhaltliche Fehler? Nein. Zudem denke ich, dass du (knapp 4 Monate angemeldet) nicht die wirkliche Fähigkeit dazu hast wirklich zwischen guter Arbeit zu differenzieren. Zudem denke ich nicht, dass du dich in der Position befindest mir (2 Jahre, 4 Monate angemeldet) mir in irgendeiner Form zu drohen (wie es dein obriger Kommantar andeutet). Sowas solltest du sofort unterlassen. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 21:22, 20. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::::Sag mal geht es noch....deine meinung mal so dahingestellt...es ist eine frechheit zu behaupten, dass ich dir drohe?! Sag mal piepst du noch richtig? Das grenzt schon an rufmord! Nimm dieses statement zurück oder ich werdees einem adminnm melden! Du willst doch nur, dass ein admin mir eine sperrung aufhalst! Nich mit mir ich habe den artikel durchgeaschaut und finde ihhn ebn nicht lesesnwert...die ganzen wahlen beruhen ja praktisch darauf!...ich habe dir nicht gedroht...nimm es zurück...du weißt anscheinend nicht was du sagst!--Darth Hate 21:26, 20. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::::Boar Ey. Normalerweise sollte man sowas ja untereinander Regeln lassen, aber mir reichts. Darth Hate, was du in den letzten 24h (4 Monaten) für einen Müll geschrieben hast, ist echt nicht mehr feierlich. Angefangen von deinem disziplinlosen Verhalten und deinem Dummgeschwätz was du in fast jede Diskussion einbaust, hast du sonst noch keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit erreicht. Dein Kontra auf der Lesenswertabstimmung ergibt absolut keinen Sinn, genauso wie deine Argumentationsweise die du auch schon gegen Anakin Skywalker gezeigt hast. Genauso ist hier nicht 1 mm Platz für eine Entschuldigung in deine Richtung angebracht. Da muss man sich fast schon solidarisch mit jeglichem Mitglied zeigen, was deinen Abstuhlungssätzen zum Opfer fällt. Denk nach, damit hilfst du jedem und machst dich nicht zum Gespött. --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 21:53, 20. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Das mit dem lesenswert oder nicht ist jetzt kein thema hier...wir sind frei unsere meinung zu äüssern, das mit anakin hat sich geklärt aber ich finde es eine unverschämtheit von modgamers dass er mich erst spitz anfährt, was noch ertragbar ist, weil ich es ihm mit gleicher münze zurückgegebn habe...aber das mit der Behauptung, dass ich ihm gedroht habe?! Und dann kommst du und verteidigst ihn auch noch?!...Ich habe vielleicht nicht alles gut gemacht mit aanakin...aber das ist keine grund intolerant zu sein und eine Person zu unterstützen, die lügen verbreitet...das ist müll, Vader!--Darth Hate 21:57, 20. Apr. 2009 (CEST) PS: DAnke Modgamers, habe mich in der Zeile versehen.--Darth Hate 22:02, 20. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::NP. Verstehe aber auch, dass es nicht darum geht dass du dein Kontra wieder wegnimmst. Es geht hierbei darum, dass man solch eines auch ausrecihend begründen sollte und es mit Argumenten zu untermauern. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 22:04, 20. Apr. 2009 (CEST) BK: :::Natürlich ist es dein Gutes Recht, gegen den Artikel zu stimmen. Allerdings ist ein einfaches nicht lesenswert (<- übrigens ein Mittel, nicht schreien zu müssen und doch Sachen rausstellen zu können) ist leider sehr wenig hilfreich bei der Verbesserung des Artikels. Die Lesenswert- und Exzellentabstimmungen sind nicht nur dafür da, um die besten der Artikel zu markieren und dadurch leicht zugänglich zu machen, sondern auch in sehr grossen Masse dafür, die Qualität der Artikel zu verbessern. Artikel die zur Wahl stehen werden von sehr viele Benutzern gelesen, dabei werden viele Fehler schon direkt beseitigt. Wenn grössere Sachen dabei sind, die eben eine Auszeichnung nicht (<- noch ein Mittel) rechtfertigen, dann sollte man wenigstens sagen, woran es liegt, damit der Artikel danach verbessert werden kann. Dabei wäre so etwas wie "Der Artikel ist sehr unverständlich geschrieben" einem "nicht lesenswert" allemal (<- nochmal ein Mittel) vorzuziehen. Grad nicht so Erfahrene Benutzer stimmen dabei aber oft einfach nur dagegen, das ist für die Alteingesessenen dann sehr frustrierend, weil es einfach unproduktiv ist. :::Wenn Moddi dich hier also fragt, mit welcher Kompetenz du deine Stimme so abgibst, dann ist das von seiner Seite aus keineswegs respektlos gemeint. Er ist in solchen Fälle einfach sehr direkt. Das kommt leider manchmal etwas falsch rüber. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 22:11, 20. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::::Ich dachte, in den Anweisungen wie man abstimmt steht, muss man nichts kommentieren...okay, ich habe es so gemacht war anscheinen din fehler! Sorry, aber das ist kein grund und keine entschuldigun, nech Vader!, dafür mich zu verleumden und selbst moddi hat das recht nicht mich anzugreifen auf so eine schäbige Weise!--Darth Hate 22:14, 20. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::::Du musst die Stimme jetzt nicht streichen, nur weil das diese Diskussion vom Zaum bricht. Das deutet eher darauf hin, dass du gar nicht begründen kannst, warum du so abgestimmt hast. Es hat dir keiner die Stimmer verboten, was nach unserem Wahlsystem auch gar nicht geht. Es steht in den Anweisungen, dass sie nicht zwingend begründet werden müssen, jedoch stellt sich bei einem Artikel, für den schon sechs der erfahrendsten Autoren (von denen man annehmen kann, dass sie einen Lesenswerten Artikel erkennen) gestimmt haben, einfach grundlos negativ zu bewerten, stellt sich doch die Frage, was daran nicht gut genug ist. :::::Wegen deinen Verleumdungsanklagen, solltest du dich vielleicht mal selbst an der Nase packen. Mit Moddi kann man sich schonmal in die Haare kommen, da wärest du auch nicht der Erste, aber Ani ist einer der umgänglichsten Benutzer, die wir haben, sich mit ihm zoffen zu können ... tut mir leid, das versteh ich nicht. Wenn man deine Diskussionsbeiträge in letzter Zeit betrachtet, stellt sich doch die Frage, warum du dich mit so vielen Benutzern überwirfst. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 22:27, 20. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Zu erst zu moddi:Sorry dass wir diese diskussion jetzt auf deiner seite ausdiskutieren, sollen ja dort fortgeführt werden wo sie begonenn haben! Also zu Pandora: Ich habe mein Kontra nicht zurückgenommen, weil ich das nicht begründen kann, sondern weil es unfair ist das ergebnis zu verschlechtern, wenn es so viel Prostimmen gibt und dann eine Kontrastimme...ich bleib dabei, dass er nicht in die kategorie:lesenswert gehört...nächstes mal, allein darum weil ich keine lust auf streit oder gemeinheiten habe, nehem ich bei Wahlen von Artikeln, wo ich kontra geben würde nicht teil! Zu deinem nächsten Punkt...ich habe mich mit niemanden "überworfen"...ich habe nur mit Moddi und anakin diskutiert, bei anni hab ich mist gebaut bei moddi und mir hat moddi angefangen mist zu bauen...es ist, uch von dir Pandora, obwohl ich dichvon allen Jedipedianern am meisten, neben Anikan S., schätze nicht fair die schuld nur auf mich zu schiebn und immer noch auf die gegessene Diskussion mit anikan anzufangen! sonst wüsste ich niemanden, mi dem ich mich "überworfen" habe!--Liebe Grüße,--Darth Hate 14:56, 21. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Bane Nothos ICH HAB MIR 4 STD DEN ARSCH ABGESUCHT UND HAB EINE "BIOGRFIE" VON IHM BEI GOOGLE GEFUNDEN -.- (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von ''Corran' (Diskussion) 29. Apr. 2009, 20:07 (CEST) :1. Caps Lock aus, hier wird nicht gebrüllt (JP:JQ). 2.Modgamers hat deinen Beitrag zurückgesetzt, weil es zu Bane Nothos keine Biografie gibt (hier nachzulesen). Und Google ist auch keine Quelle, nur Offizielle Quellen werden akzeptiert.--Kal's Holonetz 21:19, 29. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Ich wollts gerade sagen. ::@Corran: Hmm, Captain Capslock und seine Shiftcrew scheint wieder da zu sein. Also seine "Biografie" kann man sicherlich nicht über Google finden. Zum einen weil er keine selber verfasst hat, und zum anderen weil wir nur Offizielle Quellen in der Jedipedia verwenden. Das alles müsstest du aber schon in deiner Willkommensnachricht entnommen haben. Wie lange du dir dann für Fanfiction oder abschreiben von der Wookiepedia, SW-Union oder anderen Seiten den ''Arsch aufreißt, ist mir dabei relativ egal. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 21:21, 29. Apr. 2009 (CEST) es tut mir echt leid ich wollte dich in keinem falle angreifen oder beleidigen . und ich seh auch ein das sie gelöscht wurde ich bitte um verzeiung möge die macht mit dir sein Corran' 20:53, 12. Mai 2009 (CEST) Llanmore Hallo Modgamer, erstmal danke das du die Kategorien ergänzt hast. Hatte ich total vergessen, sorry. Meinst du mit der Farbe den Infokasten? Also ich bin auf den link für die Infoboxvorlage Person gegangen und hab die reinkopiert. Aber ist ja jetzt eh behoben! Ich hoffe du findest den Artikel ganz in Ordnung. Schöne Grüße (Darth Chewie 23:33, 12. Mai 2009 (CEST)) Imperial-Klasse? Hey Moddi da du meine Änderung so fluchs rückgängig gemacht hast, wundere ich mich doch schon, denn in Sturmfront wird von dem neuartigen Sternzerstörer der Imperial-Klasse gesprochen. Gibt es denn eine andere Quelle die besagt das damit der alte ISZ gemeint ist? 20:43, 18. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Die Imperium-Klasse, wird im englischen seit jeher Imperial-class genannt. So kommt es im deutschen immer mal wieder vor, dass man auf diesen Namen trifft, vor allem, wenn der Übersetzer geschlampt hat. Es kann natürlich sein, dass ein paar Änderungen am Design der Sternzerstörer gemacht wurden (siehe Schwarze Flotte-Romanreihe). Jedoch ist dieser Satz wohl eher so zu verstehen, dass ein Imperium II-Klasse Zerstörer gemeint ist, wie die Wookieepedia die Anakin Solo listet. Somit muss man sagen, dass deine Vermutung nur eine Vermutung ist, basierend auf deiner eigenen Meinung, was etwas ist, was in der Jedipedia nicht gemacht werden sollte. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 20:50, 18. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Aber deine Meinung ist genauso vermutet, denn es gibt keine offiziellen Quellen die besagen, dass das wirklich damit die Imperium II gemeint ist, außerdem sollte man genausowenig die Wookieepedia als Quelle nehmen, aber ist ja nicht so wichtig, eventuell erfährt man ja mit den neuen Romanen näheres. 20:52, 18. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::Abgesehen von der Tatsache, das Imperial-Klasse auch in älteren Werken verwendet wird, wie z.B Macht des Todessterns. Vertrau und, Das ist die Imperium-Klasse. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 20:55, 18. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::Naja, aber hier wird ja von einem neuen gesprochen, hat denn jemand den Roman auf Englisch, denn das würde Aufschluss geben... 21:00, 18. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::::Zudem gibt es ja noch ein paar andere Bücher aus der LotF-Reihe, die in Deutschland noch nicht erhältlich sind. Ich sage ja auch nicht, dass dies nun der Beleg dafür ist, sondern nur das es ein Anzeichen dafür ist, welche später (so nehme ich an) durch eine konkrete Textstellen belegt wird, wennicht, dann haben die in der WP wieder mist gebaut (wie schon so oft).--Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 21:02, 18. Mai 2009 (CEST) Garos IV Schönen guten Morgen Moddi, danke für deine Verbesserungen. Aber eine Farge hätte ich schon: Warum hast du die Reihenfolge der Quellen getauscht? Irgendjemand meinte mal zu mir, dass die Quelle mit der meisten Relevanz als erstes kommen sollte. FAct fiel war hauptsächlich meine quelle.--Herzliche Grüße,Darth Hate 10:22, 3. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Das ist quatsch. Die Quellen werden nach der Reinfolge Filme, Bücher, Spiele, Sekundärliteratur, Weblinks sortiert (innerhalb einer Kategorie dann wiederum chronologisch). --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 10:24, 3. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Oh danke, Moddi. Aber das wirft leider wieder eine Frage auf: Mit "Sekundärliteratur" meinst du doch Fact File, Star wars magazin usw?--Liebe Grüße,Darth Hate 10:27, 3. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::Ja. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 10:30, 3. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Rage Hallo, eine Frage zu deiner bearbeitung vom Artikel Rage ich möchzte in keinster weise deine Kompetenz in frage stellen aber die Klasse ist doch eig nicht Corsair-Schlachtschiff sonden zB Schlachtschiff oder? mfg Gruß, Darth Zero ~ Meditationskammer 16:27, 3. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Nope. sie wie im jedem anderen Artikel in dieser Enzyklopädie ist unter Klasse die Schiffsklasse vermerkt, welche in diesem Fall ein Corsair-Schlachtschiff (bzw. Corsair-Klasse Schlachtschiff) darstellt. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 16:30, 3. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::ok...danke...Gruß, Darth Zero ~ Meditationskammer 17:12, 3. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Yavin-Picture Hi Moddi, du hast mein Bild Yavin.jpg zur Löschung vorgeschlagen, mit der Begründung, dass es Tatooine ist. Aber da besteht schon ein Unterschied. Siehe z.B. Fact File oder meinetwegen auch WP. Es kann natürlich sein, dass du etas anderes meintest oder es wirklich Tatooine war. Aber ich meine zu glauben, dass ich einen roten Palneten, der teilweise in Schatten lag, hochgeladen habe und das Bild vom Tatooine-Artiekl anders aussieht. Schönes Wocheende wünsche ich dir.--Gruß,Darth Hate 13:47, 5. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Es war trotzdem Bild:Tatooine.jpg --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 13:53, 5. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::dann hat die WP bei ihrem Artikel "Yavin Prime" das falsche Bild.--Liebe Grüße,Darth Hate 13:56, 5. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::Scheinbar. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 13:59, 5. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::xD. Ne mal im Ernst, Moddi: ich habe mich so langsam mit deiner trocken Art abgefunden und da mich nicht mehr komplett von oben herab behandelst, siehe mein Disku-Archiv, würde ich das trotzdem gerne von dir wissen: Hast du dir den WP-Artikel jetzt angeschaut und zweitens woher kommt eigentlich das Bild Tatooine.jpg, dass wie das Yavin,jpg Bild in der WP aussieht, was ist wenn wir ein Fehler begangen haben? ACh ja, falls du es gewesen sein solltest ist das jetzt nicht spöttisch gemeint.--Liebe Grüße,Darth Hate 14:04, 5. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Norddeutsche sind für ihre trockene Art bekannt. Aber im Link zum Bild ist eine Quelle angegeben (sogar mit Seitenzahl). In Die Welten der Star Wars Trilogie ist dies ebenfalls bei Tatooine zu finden. Und ehrlich gesagt, glaube ich den beiden Büchern mehrals der WP.--Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 14:12, 5. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Danke für deine Geduld bei meinen vielen Fragen. Und wenn du sogar mir die Seiten lieferst, dann glaube ich doch meinem Jedipedia-Kameraden mehr als der WP. Also: Vielen Dank.--Liebe Grüße,Darth Hate 14:18, 5. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::Eure Diskussion ist mir völlig egal. Ich hab allerdings in Alle Welten nachgeschaut und wie bei Bild:Tatooine.jpg steht, ist es auf Seite 12 zu finden. Also ist wohl eindeutig nachgewiesen, dass es nicht Yavin sein kann. 17:47, 5. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Jahr Spielt die Schlacht von Coruscant nicht im Jahr 3656 VSY? Weil das spielt doch 300 Jahre nach Ende des zweiten Sith-Kriegs. Boss 11:53, 14. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Hier wird der Tod von Malak als exakt 303 Jahre zurüchliegend angegeben, die 300 Jahre sind nur ein Ungefährwert. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 11:58, 14. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Ich habs am Großen Hyperraumkrieg zurückgerechnet aber Ackbar hat ansonsten recht. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 16:29, 14. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Schlacht über Naboo Wo ist der Artikel? MfG Joni 19:30, 16. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Er wurde gelöscht, weil er unter dem Namen „Schlacht im Kaliida-Nebel“ schon existiert. – Andro Disku 19:33, 16. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Upps, Sorry Joni 19:45, 16. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Frage wegen Verlinkung Hey Modgamers, im Artikel "Wahre Sith" hast du den Ausdruck unbekanntes Sith Imperium in Sith-Imperium umgeändert. Dazu habe ich eine Frage. Wenn nicht geklärt ist, ob diese beiden Imperium(s?) die selben sind und das ist es ja nicht, sollte man dann nicht lieber diese Verlinkung nicht setzten? Das weiß ich bis jetzt nähmlich nicht so genau. Gruß Comenor 08:27, 17. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Die beiden Imperien (!) sind nach der The Old Republic – Timeline die selben. Da kann man nachlesen, dass es erst in die URs verschwindet und dann wiederkommt. Damit ist aber immer noch nicht gesagt, ob das Sith-Imperium und die Wahren Sith die selben sind (was aber sehr wahrscheinlich ist). Zudem währe es mir lieber, wenn du von der Webseite Zitierst, dass du es hier im engl. Original belässt. Wenn du es aber gerne auf deutsch haben willst, dann nur in indirekter Rede. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 08:37, 17. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Okay, ich hatte jetzt nur den Text aus dem Fraktionen teil genommen, das Video dabei aber vollkommen vergessen. Das mit den Zitaten ist gut, das wusste ich zum Beispiel auch nicht. danke. gruß Comenor 08:52, 17. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::Wobei die Wahren Sith und das Sith-Imperium wohl doch ein und das selbe ist. Im Video fällt die Phrase the true Sith Empire. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 08:59, 17. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Liste der Schiffe der Separatisten Malevolence ist doch ein Zerstörer oder nicht? Ich mein sonst wer Invisible Hand jawohl auch keins; Auf dieser Seite steht das die Malevolence ein Schlachtschiff ist, und das sind jawohl Zerstörer. MfG Joni 17:03, 18. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Wenn der Artikel [[Subjugator-Klasse Kreuzer|''Subjugator''-Klasse Kreuzer]] heißt, kann es irgendwo kein Zerstörer oder Schlachtschiff sein. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 17:19, 18. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Klasse: Schlachtschiff, das steht in der Infobox, P.S. Guck dir das Schiff doch mal an, und ansonsten lies dir das hier durch (Zerstörer, Kreuzer, Schlachtkreuzer, Schlachtschiff). Gruß Joni :::Du versuchst nun die Klasseneinordnung, die höchstwahrscheinlich ohne Sekundärliteratur gemacht wurde, basierend auf einem Artikel zu erstellen, welcher unter mysteriösen Begleitumständen erstellt wurde. Auf der anderen Seite kann man man das Artikellemma, welches zu 100% auf offiziellen Quellen basiert, und von Ben durchgeführt wurde, nicht ignorieren. Und ich glaube auch eher dieser Verschiebung, wo dieser Name auch so in Quellen geführt wird, als einem fragwürdigen Artikel, von einem fragwürdigen Autor. Und mir nun mit dem Artikel Raumschiffsklasse zu kommen, den ich selber verfasst habe, finde ich nicht angemessen. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 20:29, 18. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::Ok, OK, Ich hab' verstanden; Ende der Diskussion. MfG Joni Babelvorlage Hallo Modgamers, ich habe durchaus bemerkt, dass du die Vorlage erstellt hast, aber aus irgendeinem Grund funktioniert die bei mir nicht. Die 500-Edits klappt, aber die 1000-Edit wird bei mir nicht gezeigt. Ich habe ja auch keine Ahnung warum, und deshalb habe ich dann den kompletten Babelcode kopiert. Gruß, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 12:57, 23. Jun. 2009 (CEST) HotCat Hi Modgamers, ich wollt mich schnell für das kleine Missgeschick entschuldigen. Ich habe nämlich das Symbol neben dem ,,-´´ benutzt. Deshalb entschuldige ich hiermit. --''Re'turcye mhi'' Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 17:34, 10. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Champala Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann du wieder zuschlägst... Warum ist das bitte Müll, mit den tagen zum Beipsiel?! Das steht auf anderen Planetenseiten auch. Zweitens: ist dieser Abschnitt: ''Dennoch gibt es einige geflutete Zonen, welche man nur mit der richtigen Ausrüstung betreten sollte. Einige der Städte sind vollständig geflutet, so dass die Chagrianer ohne Hilfsmittel zwischen einzelnen Stockwerken oder gar ganzen Gebäuden hin und her schwimmen können. Die Raumhäfen des Planeten befinden sich alle auf erhöhten Plateaus, damit sie von den Effekten von Ebbe und Flut nicht beeinträchtigt werden. ziemlich genau eins zu eisn uübersetzt worden.man kann auch die infos zusammenfließen lassen und müll ist das nicht, das klingt zum einen beleidigend zum anderen sind die infos wichtig!Darth Hate 10:42, 15. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Außerdem ist der Artikel von mir! es ist eine frechheit deinen namen runterzuschreibn und sei noch so viel geändert worden!! GrußDarth Hate 10:44, 15. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Nu mach dir nict gleich in die Büx. Zum einen ist das billige Kopieren der Infoboxdaten in einen Beschreibungstext auch nicht viel besser als direkte Übersetzung, aber auch noch total sinnfrei (schließlich steht es schon in der Infobox). Zum anderen ist es keine direkte Übersetzung des Textes, jedoch wurden die dortigen (vorher fehlenden Fakten) nun in den Text übertragen (und deine von der Quelle nicht gedeckten Fakten rausgenommen). Ich übernehme auch überarbeitete Artikel in den Artikel von mir-Abschnitt auf meiner Seite, wenn ich gefühlte 50% am Artikel neugeschrieben oder grundlegend überarbeitet habe, was hier der Fall war.--Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 10:49, 15. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::Jaja mach du dir lieber nicht in die Hosen vor hochmut, mir wurde von vielen Stammuser die länger als 1,5 Jahre dabei sind, gesagt, dass man die Infoboxinfos ruhig in den Text eingliedern soll, vor allem wenn er kurz ist. Zweitens stand da glaube ich nicht: Eigene Artikel und Artikel die ich größtenteils ergänzt habe. Gruß,Darth Hate 10:52, 15. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::Wie ich meine Benutzerseite gestallt geht dich zuallererst erstmal nichts an, danke. Zum anderen kann man diese Daten Übernehmen, wenn der ganze Artikel aber nur aus einer Infobox mit Daten und einem Text, wo essentiell nochmal das selbe Steht, besteht, dann sollte man sich nochmal Gedanken machen ob das alles so richtig ist. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 10:56, 15. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::::Stimmt! Deine "Benutzerseite" geht mich erstmal nichts an, bitte! Zweitens sollte man drüber nachdenken, dass man sich schnell ans Bein pinkelt könnte im übertragenden Sinne, entschuldige bitte diesen ausdruck, wenn man gegen das Wort mehrerer Stammuser argumentiert obwohl man selber einer ist, dass verunsichert dann schnell dritte so wie ich zum Beispiel und zudem: Was ist daran so schlimm? in der box steht meinetwegen Gravitation:Normal...im richtigen Text formulierst du es dann schön in einem zusammenhängenden Satz und verbindest Infos. Aber du bist ja ein Demiurg, der ja alles richtig macht. Meinetwegen behallt Champala auf deiner Seite, ich habe "eigentlich" kein Problem mit, aber er ist trotzdem mein Artikel. Gruß,Darth Hate 11:01, 15. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Ich könnte jetzt anfangen dir Kontextabhängig zu erklären, dass man Informationen in einen Artikel Einbetten muss, aber da du scheinbar noch nichtmal Redundanz verstehst, hat es glaube ich keinen Sinn. Du lässt ja lieber deinen Frust, sobald jemand deine Artikel zum guten verbessert an anderen aus (Anis Disku-Seite gibt da genug Beispiele) und übersiehst dabei, dass diese Leute es zum Wohle des Artikels taten und nicht um dich fertig zu machen. Diesen Unterschied siehst du aber auch nicht. Dafür tust du mir eigentlich schon fast leid. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 11:18, 15. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Braucht es aber nicht Moddi, viel eher tust DU mir Leid, da du zu den Menschen gehörst, die immer auf etwas rumreiten, was schon lange gegessen ist. Zweitens ist es arm, den hinweise anderer Stamm-User, die hier immer als angebliche Vorbilder erwähnt werden in den diskus, bewusst? oder so, zu widersprechen, denn: Man hat mir mal gesagt, dass es falsch und unhöflich ist, infos, die ein anderer geschriebn hat und die eigentlich richtig sind zu löschen. Viel eher sollte man sie mit seinen eigenen Infos verknüpfen. Lieben Gruß, Darth Hate 11:22, 15. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Wenn du mal vernünftig darüber nachdenken würdest, wirst du feststellen, dass ich keine Infos entfernt habe (bis auf die, welche nicht von der Quelle gedeckt werden). Die Daten in der Infobox sind noch vorhanden. Ich habe nur unnötigen Text entfernt. Das ist ein gewaltiger Unterschied, denn du aber auch nicht wirklich verstehen kannst, oder willst.--Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 11:27, 15. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Moddi, ich habe nicht gesagt, dass deine, wie soll ich das nennen?, Terraformings, schlecht sind. Es ist nur blöd gewesen, meine Infos komplett zu löschen, so zum Beispiel und hier wir es interessant, denn anscheinend hast du die quelle ja: Die Tagesangaben etc. stehen in der box und sollten auch im text erwähnt werden siehe Garos IV. oder andere zudem musst nicht immer du behaupten, okay es machen auch andere, dass ich da hinter einen angriff sehe, wen du meinen Artikel komplett anders gesatltest...mach ich auch manchmal aber ich verwebe, oder versuche es jedenfalls, die infos mit meinen. zudem bleibt immer noch der fade beogeschmack, dass es eine exakte, eingedeutschte kopie ist. Gruß,Darth Hate 11:31, 15. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Wie oft hat dir Benutzer:Anakin Skywalker gesagt, du sollst nicht um deine Edits zu rechtfertigen auf andere Artikel verweisen? Wer ist hier angekommen mit dem Satz: Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann du wieder zuschlägst? Wer macht komische Edits an Artikel, die sich zum Teil gar schon als persönlichen Angriff deuten lassen? Auch hier zeigt sich wieder, dass dein Kurzzeitgedächtnis wohl wirklich kurz ist, weil du wieder alles vergisst, was du fünf Minuten vorher geschrieben hast, auch wenn es immer noch da steht. Sachen wie Tageszeiten angeben kann man machen, bringt aber recht wenig. Bei einem Artikel Bespin, denn ich geschrieben habe, macht es noch Sinn, weil es dort mit anderen Infos verbunden wurde. Deine "Infos" war aber einfach nur eine Abschrift der Infobox. Das ist keine Information, dass ist Artikelstreckung, damit es kein Stub und dannach gelöscht wird. Das du danach sofort auf meine Benutzerseite rennst, zeigt nur ansich umso deutlicher, dass du es doch als Angriff auf deine Person siehst, wenn man was an deinen Artikel ändert, was dir nicht passt. Zudem ist meine Änderung keine 1:1 Kopie, was man feststellen wird, wenn man nochmal drüber schaut. Aber der Herr möchte ja wieder aus einer Mücke einen Elefanten machen. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 11:41, 15. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Polemisch bist du nicht oder? Zweitens mit deiner Fähigkeit Links in Diskus einzubauen und es dann so hinstellen lassen, dass ich dich persönlich angreife...amüsant, bringt aber nicht viel. Ich habe diese unsinnige sache, wie du sie nennst gemacht, weil ich im Moment keine Zeit habe den artikel so zu ändern, dass beide parteien zufrieden sind und deswegen die alte version da rein kopiert. Drittens: Ja du hast Recht, ich habe schon Angst, dass der Artikel gelöscht wird, aber bei dem misstrauen, dass hier rumwabert aber natürlich abgestritten wird...warum meinst du wohl, wollte ich bei nur einer quelle trotzdem einzelnachweise machen? Damit man wirklich achvollziehen kann, woher die infos stammen. und komm mir nicht mit kurzes gedächtnis, denn da wirst du erstens beleidigend, zweitens ist es kontrapoduktiv und ziemlich arrogant und vor allem erneut amüsant, da du anscheinend kein gutes oder langes langzeitgedächtnis hst. wie oft wurde schon dein umgang mit neuerern usern "angeprangert"?! Aber hey: Bevor sich hier irgendwer wieder einmischt, für dich Partei ergreift und ic wieder der Gelackmeierte bin, entschuldige ich mich von meiner Seite aus für den Disput. Nur Champala werde ich nochmal überarbeiten und ich werde weiterhin solche infoboxinfos in den Text einarbeiten. ::PS:Danke für den Hinweis mit dem Eins zu eins übersetzten...ich mach es ab jetzt so, dass ich das gleiche tue, und wenn jemand sagt, dass es eine eins zu eins kopie ist, sage ich, dass moddi das auch macht...nicht um dich zu ärgern, denn über sowas stehst du ja drüber, sondern einfach nur als absicherung...denn was du machst ist bestimmt richtig...also bis dann. Darth Hate 11:50, 15. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::PPS: Mir ist es herzlich egal as ani meint diesbezüglich jedenfalls.Darth Hate 11:52, 15. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Du bist echt erbärmlich. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 11:55, 15. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Entschuldige bitte, Moddi. Ich wollte wirklich was hinschreiben und habe nur meine Signatur...also, auf ein Neues^^: Ich habe mich erkundigt und ackbar zum Beispiel meinte, dass die Jahreszeitenformulierungen '''wirklich blöd sind, da ich ehrlich bin, muss ich gestehen, dass sie mir jetzt auch, alos die Formulierungen, komisch vorkommen. Ich war nur wieder so aufgeregt, da mein Text komplett umgesatltet und gelöscht wurde, ich bleibe dabei, dass ich es weiterhin besser gefunden hätte, wenn man sie umgeschriebn hätte und nicht komplett gelöscht hättte oder manmich angepiept hätte, damit ich das übernehme, aber gut... (Ich sage dir dies übrigens, damit du siehst, dass ich mich jetzt nicht einschleimen möchte oder so, aber ich einsicht besitze). Wir sind mal wieder aneinander geraten. Und ich bedaure wirklich den disput vom ganzen herzen und eins lieber moddi möchte ich klarstellen, weil evtl. bin mir dabei nicht sicher, denken oder dachen die anderen, dass ich deine erfahrung, was textproduktion angeht, in Frage stelle. Ich hbae das nie gemach und werde es nie machen also so wie sie es formuliert haben, dass ich es blöd finde dass du meine sacheb gelöscht hast ist was anderes. So keine Sorg ich bin jetzt still...aber wie gesagt: Entschuldige bitte vielmals. Liebe Grüße,Darth Hate 09:14, 17. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Schildwall Wenn die Abtrünnigen die falsche Quelle war bezügl. der Einstellung des Projekts, wo kam es dann vor ? Gruß Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 23:23, 18. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :So wie du es formuliert hast, war es zumindest falsch. Aber wie immer ist es hilfreich, wenn man die Quellen auch wirklich vor sich liegen hat ;) --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 23:40, 18. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Da du die Quelle besitzt könnest du den Satz dann so formulieren dass er passt, sonnst muss ich wieder ewig lang rumscheißen, muss ich schon sagen, also mach du das bitte bei gelegenheit, danke. Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 08:51, 19. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::Wie ich bereits sagte Vereint durch die Macht lesen. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 10:49, 19. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::Da kann ich nur eins dazu sagen. -.- tja blöderweise kenn ich mich in der Zeitperiode nicht gerade sehr aus. Hast du denn das Buch ? Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 10:55, 19. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Ja hab ich. Es ist das 19 Buch der Erben der Jedi-Ritter-Reihe. Wie du meiner Seite entnehmen kannst, bin ich erst beim sechsten. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 11:01, 19. Jul. 2009 (CEST) HotCat Kannst du mir erklären, wie man das mit den HotCats macht? Denn ich sah, dass du durch die HotCat Änderungen einiges verändert hast. Boss RAS Prosecutor 11:10, 19. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Die beste Art HotCat zu benutzen ist, es nicht zu benutzen und die Sachen per Hand zu machen. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 11:25, 19. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Wanted by Cracken Guten Morgen, Moddi, könntest du mir vielleicht sagen, wo du Wanted by Cracken her hast. Ich meine, ob du es bei Amazon.de oder com oder sonstwo her hast. Oder ob du es offiziel aus einem guten alten Buchladen gekauft hast. Ich bin nämlich auf dem Cracken Trip und suche alles über ihn. Würde mich sehr über eine Antwort freuen. Liebe Grüße,Darth Hate 10:17, 20. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Meine Güte, wie alt bist du?! Wenn du die beleidigte Leberwurst spielen willst...bitteschön. Das ist hier mir zu kindisch mit dir. Suche ich halt jemanden, der so höflich ist, eine nette und ernstgemeinte Frage zu beantworten.Darth Hate 10:36, 20. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Verschieben: IG-88 Hallo Modgamers, ich wollte fragen, weshalb das verschieben von IG-88 nach IG-88 Attentäterdroide ein fehler war. Schließlich ist IG-88 ja eine Typbezeichnung, und bei anderen Artikeln dieser Art wird auch nicht nur die Bezeichnung genannt. (siehe: Kategorie:Droiden) So wird z.B. der [[IG-100 MagnaWache|IG-100 MagnaWächter]] oder der [[HV-7 Ladedroide|HV-7 Ladedroide]] auch nicht nur mit der Typbezeichnung geschrieben. MfG, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 10:18, 20. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :IG-88 ist (auch der Kategorie nach) ein Individuum wie C-3PO, R2-D2 usw. Deine Beispiele ziehen hierbei also nicht, weil das wieder Droidentypen sind und keine Individuen und somit nicht vergleichbar. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 10:27, 20. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Okay, das erklärt einiges. Der Artikel wird von mir noch umgeschrieben, da es sich bei IG-88 um eine Serie handelt. Die Individuen sind nämlich IG-88A, IG-88B, IG-88C und IG-88D. Deshalb habe ich ihn auch UC. MfG, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 14:04, 20. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::Diese "Serie" ist eigentlich ein vervierfachtes Individuum. Nur wenige wussten, dass der Droide IG-88 eigentlich viermal existierte und sie alle denselben "Verstand" hatten. 14:09, 20. Jul. 2009 (CEST) UC bei Thrawn-Feldzug Hallo Modgamers, ich möchte dich gerne darauf hinweisen, dass du in den Artikel }|n|}} „Thrawn-Feldzug“ }|und „ }“|}} schon vor über einen Monat eine UC-Vorlage eingefügt hast, ihn jedoch seitdem nicht mehr bearbeitet hast. Möglicherweise findest du ja noch Zeit, weiter an dem Artikel zu arbeiten. Wenn du aber keine Gelegenheit oder keine Lust mehr hast, weiter an ihm zu arbeiten, bitte ich dich im Namen der Jedipedia, die Vorlage zu entfernen. So wird anderen Benutzern die Chance gegeben, die Seite wieder frei zu bearbeiten. Gruß Viele Grüße, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 01:26, 25. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Ist in Arbeit... --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 18:05, 27. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ICQ Hallo Modgamers, Ich hab dich mal in ICQ geaddet, hoffe wir können dann ein bisschen Quaken(:) ). Mein Name ist Mandalore. ''Liebe Grüße und Re'turcye mhi 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 15:58, 27. Jul. 2009 (CEST)